


Lingering

by AmyCatz



Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Antonio do when he receives a unsigned letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

“Sir, my good sir?” calls Salarino’s surprised voice, as he walks to Antonio standing on his delicately carved balcony rails.  
“Have you word from Belmont?” Antonio asks turning to Solanio.  
“Only this,” Solanio says and shows Antonio a wax sealed letter. Antonio grabs the letter from Solanio’s hand and sits on the balcony.

_Antonio,  
I do not wish to intrude but being a servant to a fair lady I hear a lot of information that does not concern me. I heard a discussion of you between Bassanio and Gratiano and words saddened yet delighted me. I have lingering feelings for you._

“This letter is not signed nor do I recognise the seal, who gave you the letter?” Antonio asks Sal.  
“It was left with a servant,” replies Solanio.  
“Get the servant.”  
“Would you like wine as well?”  
“No, had my fill of the cursed liquid,” Antonio Says while remembering his drunken stupor from the previous night due to Bassanio’s rejection after the trail,” Just the servant, please.”  
“Good then, sir.”  
As Antonio reads and re-reads the letter for the hundredth time a servant comes onto his balcony.  
“My lord, Lord Solanio sent me to you my lord,” the servant says.  
“Who gave you this letter?” Antonio asks while holding the letter up.  
“A young man wearing fine servants clothing on a gondola came and awaited your return yesterday but left after serval hours and gave the letter,” the servant explains.  
“Will you be able to recognise him?”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“Good, good, you can go.” Antonio says distractingly looking out to the port in the direction of Belmont.

*A few days later at Belmont.*

“Fair lady Portia, I wish to ask a favour,” Asks Antonio after a feast in his name.  
“What is it? If you can’t ask then you shall go unanswered.” Portia replies while gesturing Antonio to follow her to an alcove.  
“A servant sent this,” Ant. says softly and gives the letter to her to read.  
“One of my servants says they will be able to recognise the sender.” Antonio informs Portia while she reads the letter.  
“Well then I shall make a plan to free you both of your miseries.” Portia replies Antonio and gives the letter back to him. “Where is the servant?”

*A few hours later.*

“My lord, I do not wish to displease you by being here.” A soft voice says.  
Antonio turns around from leaning on his room’s balcony to find the owner of the voice.  
“My fair lady has sent me to your room with no reason given,”  
“Can you read or write?” Antonio asks the young servant man while stepping closer to him.  
“Yes, my lord but do have limitations.” The servant answers, tainting his cheeks red.  
“What’s your name?” Antonio asks while reaching for the servant’s hand.  
“Balthazar.” The servant says.  
“Are your feelings true?”  
“More so than my new master’s,”


End file.
